


[Art] Mistress M. (fanart for Master Mine)

by Ada_Lovelaced



Series: Master Mine [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, BDSM, Curvy girls in lingerie, Digital Art, Dominatrix, Master Mine is just really good, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Another illustration for the Master Mine series.OrA curvy dominatrix in lingerie who does not have time for your shit.
Series: Master Mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972774
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	[Art] Mistress M. (fanart for Master Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/gifts), [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Master Mine Book 2: A Lesson in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129986) by [LissaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaDream/pseuds/LissaDream), [Snowblind12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowblind12/pseuds/Snowblind12). 



> I'll eventually draw something else, but I'm still stuck on the Master Mine series and today is not that day! I have a WIP for LumosLyra's Good Girl Chronicles and a tomione that are in different styles, so I'll finish those eventually... 
> 
> The reveal of Mistress M. is such a great moment and her relationships are so well done. I really enjoy her character and so wanted to do a character design. Someone mentioned a fancast of Ashley Grahm and so it's heavily based on her, with a little more sass. 
> 
> I'm still figuring out a style and so was playing around with something new, and I'm loving her tummy. I'm open to critique, so drop your thoughts in the comments. Made in procreate with a modified HB pencil, a crapton of airbrushing, and studio ink (for the flatting) brushes. 
> 
> If you want a novel with beautifully done BDSM, great characters and delicious angst, go read Master Mine!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


End file.
